


Did You Miss Me?

by MultfndmWriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultfndmWriter/pseuds/MultfndmWriter
Summary: It’s been about 4 years since the world you knew had come to an end. You were alone, then with a group, then alone again. You found Alexandria and called it home after you proved that you were helpful to the community. Then one day, he shows up. Simon, the man who left you behind when the world was falling apart. Or so you thought. When the feelings you have for him come up again, and with Negan’s lust for you ever so prominent, what will happen when you and Simon engage in a relationship together behind Negan’s back? How will the two of you being on opposite sides affect the connection you two have?
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized portions depict flashbacks and the reader's internal thoughts.

_"I love being with you, sweetheart," Simon tells you. You look at him, "I love being with you too." you reply, giving him a reassuring smile. Simon sits up from the bed, "Listen, Y/N, we have been doing this for a while now. I want it to be more." he says._

_You sit up with him, using the sheet to cover your bare chest, "Simon, we established when we started doing this that I wanted it to be just sex, maybe a few times hanging out, but that's it. I'm not looking for a serious relationship." you tell him._

_"I know, and I agreed to it. I didn't expect these feelings to come. I..I want you, Y/N." Simon pauses, "I love-"_

Your alarm clock shrilled. You groan as you open your eyes. Rolling over, you smash the button on the clock and finally put an end to the deafening tone.

You sit up, thinking about your dream. God, those words coming from Simon's mouth, it sent shivers down your spine. Especially now, that lying, son of a bitch. 

If he loved you so much, where was he to protect you from those cold nights of you laying on the ground, starving, never being able to fully relax because of the need for awareness?

You shake your head and rub your eyes. Not now, you need to get over it, get over him. _Sigh_. But you can't. You look over at the small framed photo that he took of you two in bed. Who knows what he is doing... Is he dead? Is he alive? The fucker's probably alive, he was pretty good at taking care of himself.

You let out a deep sigh and get up. You look out the window and see the sun rising over the trees. You go wash up, and get dressed for the day. You head downstairs, make yourself some breakfast, and go outside. You walk to the wall, "Rosita. Shift's over." Rosita looks down at you, "Morning, Y/N." she says as she climbs down. You smile at her, "Morning. How are ya?" She shrugs, "Tired. If Rick doesn't need anything, I think I'm just gonna eat and get some sleep." she replies.

You nod, "Have fun." you wink. She chuckles and walks away. You climb up and look down at the walkers impaled on the cars by the gate. You'll have to put them down later.

_Meanwhile at the Savior Headquarters...._

"Go to Alexandria, and look for Daryl. If he's there, then the Alexandrians will have hell to pay." Negan says gruffly over the radio. 

"You got it, boss," Simon replies over the radio. He gets in his truck and the other Saviors follow.

They make their way to Alexandria.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few hours since you got up on the wall. "Y/N!" You hear Michonne yell from below.

"What's up?" you ask. "Rick wants you to go on a supply run. Find whatever you can. Food, weapons, anything." she says. 

You nod, "Got someone for watch?" Michonne nods, "Rosita will be coming back." You nod and head down. "Just let me get some supplies together. I never know how long I'll be gone," you say.

Michonne nods and you pass a tired Rosita coming back from her little nap. She smiles at you and you smile back at her.

You head home and grab something to eat before packing a bag. You're upstairs and all of a sudden you hear a yell. You walk to the window and open it, "Saviors!" you hear Rosita yell.

Jesus. Again? They just came for a pickup, stupid sons of bitches. Hopefully, Negan isn't with them. He is unbearable when he sees you. You sigh and grab your pack and your spear. You have had it since you were out on your own. And now, since the Saviors took all of your guns, you needed a weapon. You got pretty good with it.

You sigh and go downstairs. No one will be with you, which is fine. You've proven many times that you can fend for yourself. You did it for years before you found Alexandria.

You start walking back, looking down at your feet as you stroll towards the gate. You overhear some other voice talking, doesn't sound like Negan.  _ But it's kinda hot. _ No, stop it Y/N. These assholes killed your friends. 

“I thought it would be longer,” you hear Rick say. “Do ya think we’re here for a tribute? Do ya?” the man replied.

“Is there another reason?” Rick asks. “There is. We’re here for-" the man begins. 

You keep walking and then you hear your name. "Y/N." You stop in your tracks. Your stomach drops. You look up and see  _ him _ . 

Your grip on your spear tightens as you look at him. Simon.  _ God _ . He looks so good.  _ So manly. _

However, your brain takes over your heart's desires, and you realize that  _ Simon _ is standing there. 

You walk closer and are now three feet away from him. "Y/N...you look so...good," Simon says. You chuckle darkly, "What? Did you expect me to look like shit? Did you expect me to be dead?" you ask. 

Simon shakes his head, "No, I-" He is interrupted by you slapping him in the face. Some man behind him yells and starts towards you. You look at him and dodge his attempt at grabbing you and knock him with the wooden part of your spear. You start to sense another Savior starting toward you but you aim the blade of your spear to his throat.

"Woah! Relax, sweetheart." Simon tells you, putting his hand on your weapon to put it down. You look at him and shove him away. "Don't you dare call me that, you asshole! Why are you here?" you yell at him.

Simon is taken aback by your ferocity, "We're here for Daryl." he says. “Negan took Daryl.” Rick chimes in. 

Simon turns to him, "But, then your son showed up, Daryl went missing...might those two things be connected?"

“They’re not. We didn’t know he was gone ‘til right now.” you interrupt. Simon looks back at you, “Then this should be easy,” Simon replied with a fake smile. “Now. Everyone find a buddy. Gonna have to follow us around. If he’s here, we really need y’all to see him die.”

You look at Rick and raise a brow, "She gets to go. She's going on a supply run." Rick says.

Simon raises his eyebrows, "No, she comes with me. We need to talk." he says, looking at you. 

" _ We _ don't need to talk about anything! He isn't here, now you can go looking but you better not touch anything. Otherwise,  _ I'll _ make  _ you _ regret it." you say, as you point at Simon with your weapon.

Simon whoops, "Jesus H.! You are a feisty one, before and after the change. Fine! You can go." he says. 

You start to walk away but then Simon grabs your arm, "But we're not done." 

You stare daggers at him as you yank your arm away as you charge towards the gate.

Simon watches as you walk away, he ogles your ass in your shorts, and you can feel it. Once you're out of his line of sight, he turns to Rick. "You're with me, Rick. Let's move!" he yells.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Simon stand in your home, the last one to be searched. Simon is looking around the house. "How long will Y/N be gone?" he asks.

Rick looks at him, "Why does it matter to you? Do you know each other?" he asks. Simon turns, "I think you know the answer to that. Again, how long will she be gone?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. Could be a couple of days. A week. I don't know. Depends on how far she wants to go." Rick replies.

"You know, it's awful cozy here. She always did have good taste when it came to interior design." Simon says as he looks around, "Daryl isn't here, we know that now. However, I'm going to wait for Y/N to come back. Whether it's in a couple of days or a week. I'll be here." he says.

Rick furrows his brows, "My people will not feel comfortable with you here." Simon sighs, "I don't give a shit how your people feel. I won't be a bother. It'll be me, and one of my guys. That's it. The rest go back to Negan."

"Y/N won't like seeing you here," Rick tells him. "I know. Which is exactly why I'll be here." Simon says as he walks out.

Simon walks over to the Saviors, talks to them a little bit, and picks one to stay with him, while the others go back to the Sanctuary. The trucks and Jeeps leave and Simon and the man with him go back to your home.

  
  


You've been out for almost two days, it's almost dark out and you're only a couple of miles from home. You might as well tough it out. All you found was a few canned goods, a knife, and a rifle. Jackpot.

You finally approach the gates and it's opened for you. You sigh as it shuts behind you. You drop off your goods and start walking home.

You walk up to your porch steps and see a light on.  _ Did I leave that on? _ you think to yourself. You walk in and set your stuff down. You walk into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat. You're so tired, you don't register the footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says. You put your spoon down as you realize whose voice it is. “Why are you still here? Daryl isn’t,” you ask, without turning to look at him.

“We need to talk, Y/N.” Simon says, softly. You sigh, “Fine. But we’re not doing it tonight. I’m so tired.” you reply, putting your dish in the sink. You finally turn and look at him, the lamp in your living room gently illuminating the room behind him.

“I waited for a couple of days, I can wait one more night.” he says as he gives you a gentle look. You nod and grab your bag from the counter, “Where have you been sleeping?” you ask him.

“Couch. It’s pretty comfy,” he says. You nod, “Cool, tonight’s your last night.” you sigh, “Goodnight, Simon.” you say, tiredly, as you walk up the stairs. “Night.” he replies, lingering at the bottom of the stairs. 

You go into your room and flip the light on. You drop your bag and change into your sleep clothes. Simon’s t-shirt. Probably not a good idea to keep wearing it, but, it’s helped you sleep better than anything.

You sigh, your back cracking as you lay down in your bed again. Your thoughts slow down, as you fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Your alarm shrills away and you wake up. You don't even look at it as you turn it off, a few unsuccessful attempts before it becomes quiet.

You sit up and remember who is sleeping on your couch.  _ Fuck. _ Why did the universe put him back into your life? You were trying to get over him. 

You sigh as you get up and go to the bathroom. You wash up and get dressed. It's 6:45 AM. Not many Alexandrians are up. You walk down the stairs quietly and look in your living room. Simon is snoring and fast asleep. 

_ Thank God. _ You quietly open your door and go outside to start wall duty. You head up and Rosita sees you. "You know that Savior?" she asks you. You sigh, "Yeah. We had a 'relationship'," you say using air quotes, "before the change. I didn't think I'd ever see him again." 

"Where is he now?" Rosita asks in reply. "Sleeping on my couch. Which is fine for now. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now." you say.

Rosita nods and hands you the rifle that you had brought back, "As much as I wanna see him and his whole crew dead, I'll leave him for you." she says as she climbs down. 

You chuckle, "Thanks. Get some sleep." She laughs and heads home. You sigh and look out at the horizon. 

  
  


Simon wakes up a few hours after you do. He gets up and puts his shirt back on. He walks into the kitchen to find you, and you aren't there. He decides to look for a note and finds nothing.

"Y/N?" he calls loudly. He starts up the stairs and calls your name again. He walks into your room and sees your perfectly-made up bed. He walks over to the bedroom window that looks out at the wall and sees you waving at someone coming in. 

He heads downstairs and out the door, walking towards the wall. He glances around and sees the Alexandrians gawking at him. He gives them a smug smile, "How ya doin', neighbor? Good? Alright." he says as he walks by.

"Where'd you get the gun?" he asks, looking up at you. You drop your shoulders, "I was hoping to be done with my shift and out of here by the time you woke up." you say after a moment.

"I wake up pretty early, sweetheart. You know that. But, obviously not as early as you." Simon replies. 

You sigh, "Well, my shift is about over. I'm just waiting for someone to take over and then we can talk." you say. 

Simon looks around and sees someone walking towards the wall, "Hey! You! Come take over." he says. 

You turn around and see the person stop walking. "Come on, it's time anyway," you say to them. They continue to walk and you climb down. 

"Sorry. I'll be back later," you tell them as you hand them the rifle. You look at Simon, "Come on, then." you say as you start walking towards your home. He follows in silence. 

You reach home and let him in. You shut the door and go stand in the kitchen. "Speak." you command, not making eye contact.

"Listen, Y/N. I'm sure you hate me." he begins. "Something like that." you interrupt. 

Simon smiles a little, "There's that attitude. That's what I loved about ya." he says. You raise your brows, "Mm, past tense. So the feeling is mutual." 

"Yeah, I thought you were gone. For good. Now, it wasn't that I didn't want to help you. I did. I was going to." he says. 

You sigh, "But?" Simon comes to stand closer to you, "The military was closing off neighborhoods, directing people away. I tried to find another way in but they always caught me. Believe me, Y/N. Leaving you behind was not something I wanted to do." he told you.

You finally looked up at him and saw the gentleness in his eyes, you also noticed the pleading in his eyes, as well. "I hope that's the truth." you say. 

"That's the whole truth, and nothing else." he says. You sigh and turn to put your head on your hands. Leaning over the counter, "Fuck, Simon. I don't know how to feel right now." you say.

He walks over to you, and puts his arm around you, "Tell me. What's going on in that head of yours." he asks gently.  _ Just like before _ . You sigh deeply, "I...I missed you. I tried my damndest to get over it. I didn't think I would ever see you again. But every night, I fall asleep in your shirt. I wake up in it." you tell him.

He leans over to your ear, "You love me." he whispers. You remain still for a moment, before nudging him away and stepping back. "I  _ loved _ you. Now, I look at you, and although my heart wants to say it's amazing to be around you again, my brain reminds me that you were there when my friends were killed. You are part of the torment that we all feel and what we  _ fear _ every damn day!" you raise your voice.

Simon is silent. He takes a deep breath. "The universe is a bitch. We are on opposite sides now." he says.

A moment of silence goes by before you speak. "Are you going to tell Negan?" you ask. Simon sighs, "I'm sure the other guys told him that some chick slapped me in the face. He might know it's you. He has talked about you a lot. How you're not afraid to tell him what you think. But, I told my guys to not say anything other than that. " he says, chuckling.

You give a small chuckle, but look at him, "But are you going to tell him? How we know each other? Why I slapped you?" you ask.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Hopefully, I can spin it to be some chick just hitting me because she hated what we meant to her. I won't say anything about us. I'll try. I just gotta figure something out to explain why I haven’t been there for two days." Simon says.

You nod as you look at him. You let out a breath and stand up straight, "Okay. You can go now. Go back to Negan. Go back to killing people. Stealing from people. Just go." you say.

"Y/N-" he begins. "No. Just go. I'll see you, whenever." you tell him. Grabbing his arm, you take him to the door and take him outside. He goes with you and you make it to the wall. A Jeep sits where the other man Simon had with him is sitting. Simon stops and turns to look at you, "I'll see you, Y/N. Don't go anywhere." he says. 

You continue to look at him and he goes to get in the truck. You watch him leave and you immediately turn to head home.  _ Don't cry. Don't cry. _ Shit. You're crying.


	5. Chapter 5

“Simon, a little birdie told me that a little lady slapped you in the face over at Alexandria.” Negan says as he and Simon sit in his office, a little bit after he arrives back to the Sanctuary. 

“Yeah. Certainly was unexpected.” he says. “Was it that (your hair color) beauty? She’s brave.” Negan says. Simon chuckles, “Yeah. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.” he says.

“Shit’s wild, man. She’s mouthed off to me a couple of times, but, the only reason I let her get away with it is that she is  _ super hot _ . I wish she’d come here, but I’m torn between wanting her as a wife, or wanting her as a Savior.” Negan says.

Internally, Simon feels a little possessive over you. Although he knows it would never happen, just the idea of you becoming one of Negan’s wives. Jesus, you’d be the new Dwight and Sherry. Having to watch you hang around with Negan and not be able to say anything.

“Simon.” Negan’s voice interrupts Simon’s thoughts. “Yeah?” Simon asks, coming out of his daze. “You alright?” Negan asks. Simon nods, “Yeah. Did you ask something?” he says.

“I asked where you were for two days.” Negan repeats himself. “Oh, I went to visit the Hilltop with John, and we went looking for stuff, too.” Simon answers, hoping to appease Negan. 

Negan nods apprehensively. “Alright. Well, for now, I got nothing more for ya. You seem tired man, go get some sleep.” Negan says. Simon looks at him and nods as he gets up. 

Simon heads to his apartment and lays on the bed. He realizes that if he wants to keep you safe, Negan can’t find out about your relationship. He needs to be able to keep in touch with you. When he saw you again, the need to be around you sparked again. How the hell was he supposed to make this work?


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later.

\- 

“Morning, Simon.” Negan says as he meets Simon in the corridor. Simon looks at him as he adjusts the waist of his pants, “Mornin’, boss. What’s on the agenda today?” he asks.

“It’s tribute day for the Alexandrians. We’ll head out at noon.” Negan tells him. Simon looks at him and then looks back in front of him, “Sounds good. I’ll have the guys get the trucks ready.” he says. 

Negan nods, Lucille resting on his shoulder. They both get their breakfast and chat amongst themselves and the other Saviors. When breakfast is done, Simon heads to the armory and grabs a long-range radio. He goes outside to his truck and puts it under the seat.

-

The Saviors pull up to Alexandria. You’re standing watch with your spear in hand, waving to someone below to open the gate. You watch as the big trucks enter your compound. You see Simon’s head out the window as he pulls in himself. 

You look away and sigh. When the last of the Saviors pull in, you look down at the few of them standing by the gate, keeping watch for any walkers. You head down the ladder and to the ground.

After Negan gives his orders and his minions, or so you call them, start wreaking havoc in your community, he and Simon walk over to you. You notice them approach and look at them. Your resting bitch face at it’s best.

“Hello, beautiful.” Negan greets you.  _ Ugh. _ You give him a sarcastic smile as you look at him, trying not to look at Simon.  _ Can’t look like I know Simon. Wait. Would it look suspicious if I didn’t look at him? _ Negan clears his throat, “This right here is my right-hand man, Simon. He came here the other day on business, and you gave him a warm welcome, didn’t you?” he asks.

You feign confusion for a moment, “Oh! Yes, that’s right. I remember you now.” you say as you look at Simon. He’s got a smug look on his face. Negan chuckles, “Yeah, well. I can’t let what you did just slide.” he says. You look at him, an eyebrow raised. “Instead of having Arat teach you a lesson, and since I’m a firm believer that men shouldn’t hit women, I think I have a better idea.” he says.

Simon looks at him and looks back at you. “What would that be?” you ask. Negan licks his lip, “Kneel, to both of us. One at a time.” he says. 

Your lip twitches as you stare daggers at Negan. “I’m not kneeling for shit.” you say to him. Negan gives a low chuckle, “I figured you’d say that. Rick!” he yells.

Rick turns around and rushes over to where you are. “What’s going on?” he asks, worried for you. “I’m sure you remember that this lovely lady here slapped Simon the other day.” Negan tells him.

“Yes, I’m sorry about that.” Rick says. “I don’t give a shit if you’re sorry, Rick. I’m trying to get her to show us that she’s sorry. I just asked her to kneel for us, and she said no.” Negan says.

“I’m no bitch like anyone else who has knelt to you.” you interrupt. “Just do it, Y/N.” Rick says. You look at him, “Excuse me?” you ask. Rick grabs your arm and pulls you to the side, “Listen, I know you’re a proud, independent woman, and I respect that. But, we’re already in the shit with these guys. Please just do what he asks so we can move on from it.” he says. 

You look at him, then at Negan and Simon, then back at Rick. You sigh, “Fine. I’ll do it. You can go make sure those Saviors are destroying my shit.” you tell Rick. 

“Alright,” he says before he pats your arm and walks away. You walk back to Negan and Simon, “Well?” Negan asks. You stand in front of Negan and kneel on one knee. 

Negan shakes his head, “Unh-uh. Both knees.” he says, licking his lips. You look down, and quickly glance at Simon, who is getting a little flustered. You slowly put your other leg down, and you sit on the cement, kneeling in front of Negan, head down. Negan takes the handle of Lucille and tilts your chin up, “Thaaat’s it, sweetheart.” You try to hide your trembling anger. “Simon’s next. Stand and kneel again.” he says. 

You stand up and step to Simon. You look at Simon in his eyes and see his eyes dilated.  _ Fuck. _ You feel your heart start to race. You slowly get down on both knees for him.  _ Giving me déjà vu. _ You settle on your knees and slowly look up at him. He looks down at you, and you both just stare. You ignore Negan’s ogling. After a moment, Simon gestures for you to come up. You slowly come up and look at him, “Am I forgiven?” you ask. Simon nods. 

You smile, “Thank you.” You step back and look at both of them, “I hope you have fun getting rid of your hard-on.” you say as you turn and walk away.

Negan whistles low, “Jesus H.! I am smitten.” Simon chuckles, “She seems like a lot to handle, boss.” Negan chuckles, “I love to tame the fierce ones.” he says.


	7. Chapter 7

When Negan went off to see how the rummaging was going, Simon snuck off to find you. He went walking around the compound, his radio in hand, and when he didn’t see you outside, he went to your home. 

He jogged up the steps and knocked on the door, “Yeah!” you yell from inside. He turns the knob and lets himself in. He sees you in your living room, picking up a little shelf. “Hey, honey,” he says.

You turn around. You sigh when you see him, “Why do you guys feel the need to do this? Like you’ll find something inside books or clear glass.” you say. “Just Negan trying to show who’s boss. Sorry.” he says as he picks up books from the floor. 

You take the books he offers to you and places them on the shelf in a pile, planning to organize them later. “I got something for ya,” Simon says. “Gifts already? Moving a little too fast, aren’t you?” you joke.

Simon smiles and hands you the radio he had on his hip. “What is this for?” you ask, taking it. “So I can talk to you. I wanna see you outside of us coming here for pickups,” he says. You jokingly gasp, “Sneaking off to see each other, huh? Cute.” you say as you put the radio on your coffee table.

“Yeah, hopefully, whenever I reach out, you’re nearby to hear me,” Simon says. You look at him, “What are you hoping to accomplish, Si? Are you going to woo me with apocalypse dates and try and get in my pants?” you ask him, stepping closer to him.

Simon breathes, “I want us to be good again. If we could just hang out, get better with each other, hopefully, you’ll learn to trust me again. I can wait on getting in your pants.” he smirks. 

You try to hide the smile that threatens to go across your face. You playfully jab him in his side, “Oh shut up.” you say. He laughs and gently pushes your arm away, sliding his hand down your arm. “What’s your schedule like? So I know when you’re available.” he asks.

“I’m on the wall from 7 to about noon. I scavenge for goods on Tuesdays. I’m usually gone for about a day, at most. From then on, I do whatever I want unless anyone needs me.” you say. 

“You stick to yourself when you’re not needed?” Simon asks. You shrug, “Pretty much. I’ve never been a community type. I’m here because they need me. But, this place has grown on me.” you reply.

Simon nods, “Right. Well, that sounds good. Is it okay if I’m the one who reaches out? You just say yes or no.” he says. “I guess. It seems like you have a lot more to lose than me. What’s the main thing you’re afraid of?” you ask him.

“It’s Negan. I mean, I love the guy, but, if he found out you and I were sneaking around, talking over the radio, not only would he be pissed I was conspiring with an Alexandrian, but if he knew about our past somehow, he’d be pissed because I didn’t say anything.” Simon says.

“Hypothetically, what would happen if he found out?” you ask. Simon sighs, “Chances are, he’d either offer you a place at the Sanctuary as his wife, or he’d force it from you. Try and manipulate you. If he wouldn’t offer outright, he’d probably convince me to want you there so we could be close, but he’d probably do the same thing.” 

“You think he’d want me as his wife? I don’t think he’d be able to deal with me.” you chuckle. Simon shakes his head, “Oh no, sweetheart. Negan is damn near smitten for ya. He’d ‘tame’ you, according to his words. One of his favorite past times.” Simon tells you.

You look down, “Right. Judging by how Rick bent to him, it would probably take a little bit more, but he’d probably get me to submit to him.” you say, looking up at Simon.

“I will not let Negan take you from me,” he says. You start to interject, “Or, from yourself.” he says. You nod and step away from him. He watches your steps, “I’d hide that radio once you get wind that we’re coming.” he says. You nod, “I got it. Maybe you’ll be the one to tell me?” you inquire.

Simon shakes his head, “I can’t guarantee that, honey. I won’t always be with Negan when he comes. But, if I am, I will give you a heads-up.” he says. You nod, “Okay. Let me know when you’ll be away.” you tell him. He nods. 

You both hear Negan whistle, and hear his deep voice faintly, “Alright, Saviors. Moving out!” You look at Simon, “It was good seeing you today, sweetheart.” he says.

You look away, but then look back at him and smile, “Yeah..You too.” you reply. Simon heads to the door, “Oh, and thanks for the spank bank material.” he says, touching his temples. You are confused for a moment, but then remember what you did on your knees just an hour before.

You laugh, “Yeah, for you and Negan. Now go, I’ll talk soon.” you say, opening the door. Simon nods and heads out towards the trucks. You go upstairs and look out the window as the Saviors pull away.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that the Saviors were gone, everyone was cleaning up and Olivia was taking an inventory. You walked out of the house with the radio on your hip. An internal battle goes on in your head.

_ Should I tell Rick? What’s going to happen from here? Do you want to be with Simon? Oh, God. What if Negan does find out? I don't wanna be his wife. I don't wanna be anywhere near him. Fuck. _

Rick walks up, "Hey, Y/N." he sighs. "Hey," you reply, standing in front of him. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at ya a little bit earlier. It's just, I don't want-" he starts.

"I understand. Don't worry about it, Rick. From now on I'll try to contain my sassiness." you say. 

Rick chuckles and looks down, "Where'd ya get the radio?" he asks. You look down, "Can we talk for a moment? Alone." you ask. 

He nods and you both walk to your home. "What's up?" Rick asks. You sigh and sit on the arm of your sofa, "Listen, Rick. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future but.." you pause and look down.

"Does this have anything with that Simon guy?" he asks. You look up and nod. "What's going on, Y/N?" Rick asks a little stern.

"Simon gave me this radio so that we could communicate. Simon wants to try and repair what we had," you say. "What did you guys have?" Rick asks.

"We were together before the world ended. I thought it was just a purely sexual relationship but he started to get feelings for me. It wasn't until the betrayal I thought had happened that made me realize that I had feelings for him too." you say.

"What betrayal?" Rick inquires. "Well, when the military was intervening, Simon said that when he tried to come back for me, the military wouldn’t allow him back in my neighborhood because of the evacuation. Before he told me that, I thought he had just left me behind,” you said.

“Right. So, what is gonna happen between you two?” he asks. “I think he wants to try and spark things that we had before. It’ll probably turn bad.” you say to him. “Does Negan know?” Rick asks. “No, and I hope he doesn’t ever find out. If he does, I hope it doesn’t happen too soon.” you reply. 

“What do you think would happen if he ever found out?” Rick asks. You sigh, “Simon said that Negan finding out would just make everything worse. He told me that Negan is damn near smitten for me, I guess. Which I don’t exactly doubt.” you say. You and Rick sit in a moment of silence. “Anyways, Simon gave me the radio so that we could meet up. But we’re also gonna use it so I know when the Saviors are coming so I can hide it. But it’s not gonna be every time.”

Rick sighs at you, “I don’t know if I like that, Y/N. Especially if one of the others found out, it would be bad.” he says to you. You look down and nod, “Yeah. But I wanna see what happens. I promise, Rick. I’m not gonna let anything happen to Alexandria or anyone in it.” you tell him.

Rick nods, “I admire you, Y/N. I mean, ever since you got here, you’ve done so much to help us. I’ve never really thanked you for it, either.” You smile at him, “Don’t worry about it, Rick. It’s hard not to be appreciative of people nowadays.” you say.

Rick nods, “Yeah. Well, if that’s all.” he says. You stand, “Yeah, that’s it. I just wanted to let you know what was going on.” Rick nods and heads to the door. “Thanks, Y/N. Be safe, though.” he says as he leaves your home.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been one week since Simon gave you the radio. He has been silent. Per his wishes, you haven’t taken the liberty to reach out. You sit on your sofa, reading a book. And then you hear a crackle.

“Y/N? You copy?” you hear Simon over the radio. You reach over to your coffee table and grab it. “I’m here,” you say. The radio crackles, “First, I wanna apologize for not reaching out sooner. Been super busy lately. Second, hide the radio. We’re heading out in 10 minutes. Don’t tell your people. Can’t raise too much suspicion.” he says.

“Okay. Thanks. See you soon.” you reply. You wait for a response and receive nothing. Oh well. You bookmark your page in your book and get up. You grab the radio and head outside. You had planned out where to hide it. You found a little box and you went to a corner in your backyard. You dug out a little place to put the box under. Was it a little extra? Maybe. But considering that the Saviors will tear your home apart, it calls for desperate measures. Hopefully, no one wants to go gardening.

About half an hour later, you change your outfit into the one you wear when working or going out to scavenge. You stand on your porch talking to Tobin and then the Saviors pull up. He looks at you, “Time for another pick-up.” he sighs.

You head down and walk towards the gate as the trucks pull up. You see Negan get out of his vehicle and Simon comes out of another. Negan gives his instructions and the Saviors get to work ravaging your community. 

You go back home and sit on the porch. You just came to see Simon. Then you realized, he’ll come to you. You look out at the street and see people in little clusters, talking and staying out of the way.

Eventually, you see Simon’s tall figure coming your way. You stand up and walk around to your backyard. You sit on your swing and wait. You see him creep around the corner. He smiles, “Hey, honey.” he says. You look at him and smile a little. “Hi.” He strolls over and sits next to you, “Were you missin’ me?” he asks.

You chuckle, “I won’t lie, I was expecting some word from you.” you say. He nods, “Negan has been keeping me busy. Gotta keep other outposts in order.” he says. You nod, and let out a long sigh, laying your head on his shoulder.

He tenses for a second then moves his arm around you. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asks. You shrug, “I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking a lot.” you say.

He chuckles, “Killer thoughts.” he says. You look up at him. That’s what he called your anxious thoughts. Because they killed your mood, your motivation, your self-esteem, everything. “Yeah.” you whisper. “What about?” he asks.

You sit up, “Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call these ‘killer thoughts’. They’re just...ponderings. I’m just thinking about what’s gonna happen..with us.” you tell him. 

Simon sighs, “Yeah. I wonder, too. I want us to be like we were but there’s so much more to think about now.” he says. You nod and look at him.  _ Go for it. _ You lean in and kiss him abruptly. He jumps at first but then slowly goes to grab your hand.

You cup his face in your hands. He moves his arm around your midsection. You can’t help yourself, you run your fingers through the back of his head. He pulls you over to his lap, making you straddle him. He grunts and that sound makes you go crazy. 

You’re so in the moment, all you hear is each other’s breathing, and not Negan’s whistling as he comes closer to the end of the street, where your home is located. 

Simon’s hands are running under your shirt and up your back. Your grip on his shoulders gets tighter as his fingertips send shivers down your spine. Sweat beads down your neck, down your chest, and between your breasts.

“Rick! Is this..what’s her name? Y/N! This has gotta be her house, right?” Negan yells. Your head shoots up and Simon whips his head around, “Shit.” he whispers. You hurriedly jump off of him and straighten yourself out as he gets up too. You quickly grab a watering can and begin drowning your plants, having already watered them.

Negan whistles as he approaches your backyard, “Well, if it ain’t my two favorite people.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, if it ain’t my two favorite people,” Negan says as he sees you watering plants and Simon standing there. “What are you doing here, Simon?” he asks. Negan steps closer to Simon and Rick comes around the corner as well.

“Just looking around. Found her back here.” Simon replies, attempting to get out of suspicion. Negan nods slowly. He puts an arm around Simon and turns around, their backs facing you.

Rick comes up next to you, “Everything alright?” he asks in a whisper. You look at him and nod, “All good.” you exhale. He nods, “You’ll be okay?” he asks. You nod and he pats your arm. He looks at Negan and Simon and then leaves. Meanwhile, Negan whispers over to Simon, “I see that tent in your pants, man. She’s irresistible, huh?” he says as he glances back at you, leaning over a plant.

He gives a low whistle, “Goddamn, Y/N!” he says turning around. You turn to look at him and Simon. “You got me and Simon harder than a motherfucking rock with you looking like that!” he tells you. Simon chuckles and looks at you as you cock your head at Negan, “Well...I don’t know what to say about that.” you reply.

Negan whoops, and turns to walk away, “Finish up here, Simon. We’re almost ready to head out.” he says, and then he leaves. You let out a breath, and Simon looks at you. “Jesus. He really is smitten for me, huh?” you ask him. Simon nods awkwardly, “Yeah. I don’t wanna think about what he does when thinking about ya.” he replies. You laugh, “Me neither. But I have a pretty good idea.” You glance down at the bulge in his pants. You walk up to him and wrap your arms around him, and hug him. He hugs you back, tightly. 

You pull away and then move one hand around his waist and down to that prominent bulge, “I’ll see you later.” you whisper to him, gazing up at him. He takes in a deep breath, “You’re playing with fire, sweetheart.” he says as he palms your behind. You chuckle and then pull away from him. He kisses your forehead before turning away and leaving. 

_ Indeed you are, Y/N. You are playing with fire. _


	11. Chapter 11

How many hours was it? About four. Fours hours after the Saviors left Alexandria until he called you on the radio. The radio crackles on your kitchen counter as you organize your library. “Y/N? You there?” he asks.

You hurriedly walk to the kitchen and grab it, “I’m here.” you reply. “I need to see you. Tonight.” he says. You smile, “Okay. When and where?” you ask. Simon then tells you to get a map. He gives you directions to a little abandoned home in the middle of the woods. “How will you get there?” he asks.

“I can get a car,” you reply. “Okay. You can drive it most of the way, but then you gotta walk it.” he says. “Try and be there by at least 7. Where it’s still a little light out.” he says.

You nod, “Okay. Who’s got dinner?” you ask. Simon chuckles, “I’ll bring the main course, as long as you bring the dessert.” he says. You laugh into the radio, “Ooh, I love that laugh, sweetheart.” Simon says. You giggle even more, “I’ll be there. Don’t be late.” you say. He laughs, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Bye, honey.”

“Bye.” you tell him. You check your watch and see it’s almost 5 o’clock. You get dressed into something cuter but also something you can run in. You get a bag together with some other clothes, your radio, and your map. You put a knife on your hip and grab your spear. You leave your home and head towards the cars. Rick sees you, “Y/N, where ya headed?” he asks, walking up to you.

You look back at him as you throw your things in the passenger seat and your spear between them, “I’m uh..going to see Simon.” you tell him. He looks confused, “Where?” he asks. “We’re meeting up somewhere.” you tell him. 

He sighs, “I don’t like that, but I know I won’t be able to stop you. Please be safe.” he tells you. You nod, “Of course, Rick.” you tell him. He nods and walks away. You get in the car and head out.

It took less time to get there than you thought. It only took 45 minutes for you to reach the house. You’re super early. Usually, you were the one who was late to the dates.

You enter the house, ready to sweep it. You enter it, and lo and behold, no walkers. You can rest somewhat easier. You walk around the house and see that it’s only somewhat filthy. You take up your time to tidy up a little bit. You wish you had some tunes. 

After the place is a little cleaner than before, you check the time and see it’s almost seven.  _ Come on, Simon. Hurry. _ You know what’s gonna happen tonight, and you can’t wait for it. Were you jumping back into it with Simon a little too early, a little too easy? Maybe. Have you forgiven him?  _ I mean, what is there to forgive? It wasn’t his fault the military wouldn’t let him in. It wasn’t what I thought.  _ The whole situation was nuts. But, you couldn’t fight the feelings you had for him.

You hear a knock on the door and see him walk in, “Hey, sweetheart.” he says as he closes the door behind him, with a bag on his side.  _ Sigh. I love him. So much. _ You smile, “Hi.” you say as you walk up to him and put your arms around him. He leans down and kisses you, putting a hand on your lower back.

He walks into the room that resembles a kitchen. He sets his bag down. “Now, it isn’t much, because I couldn’t pack some ribeyes in here without being suspicious. Not like we have those anyways,” he says. You laugh and see him pull out some sandwiches wrapped in paper. “Also,” he says as he pulls out a bottle of wine, “Something to help wash it down,” he says.

You put a hand on your chest, gasping, “I’m flattered!” you say, laughing. He smiles and pulls out a chair for you. You sit down and he sits next to you. You grab your dinner and unwrap it. “So, did Father Rick let you sneak out? You got a curfew?” he asks. You roll your eyes, “I can do whatever I want, Simon. Rick knows he can’t stop me.” you reply.

“You’ve got him wrapped around your finger, huh?” he says, taking a drink of wine, straight from the bottle. You laugh, “No. I’ve just proved my worth to him and I’m valuable to him. Plus I’m stubborn.” you say, smiling.

“Stubborn is for sure. That hasn’t changed, I see,” he replies. You laugh at him, “Stop.” you lull. You both continue to eat in comfortable silence. You pick up the bottle of wine and see there’s only one more drink left. You offer it to Simon, and as he goes to take it, you take it back and take the last swig. You cough after swallowing it, “Haha.” 

Simon laughs as he crumples up the paper from the sandwiches. There’s a crash outside and Simon jumps up. He grabs his gun and peeks out the window. He sighs, “Just a walker.” he says, going back and grabbing his knife instead. “I got it,” he says, walking out. You watch outside of the window as he stabs the walker in the head, and sets it down on the ground. 

You walk to the doorway and see him walk in, “Quick and easy-peasy.” he says, wiping the knife on his pants. You lean against the wall, crossing your arms. He goes and puts his knife away on the table and comes back. He looks you up and down, “You ready to get down and dirty?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a VERY sexual chapter. i mean, very....sexual. enjoy!

You swallow the saliva in your mouth. Just the thought of him is getting you riled up. You nod slowly. Simon slowly walks over to you and pulls you against him, palming your ass. You grab at his muscular back. You inhale his scent, letting out a quiet moan.

He leads you from behind, towards the bedroom, where there’s only a mattress on a frame and one blanket. He turns you around and lifts your shirt a little, rubbing his hands up your body. He grabs at your breasts, fondling them through your t-shirt. You let out a breathy moan as you place your hands over his.

He pulls his hands away and places them on your shoulders, caressing down your arms. “What do you want, Y/N?” he asks. You look up at him, “You. I’ve wanted you for so long.” you tell him. 

It wasn’t all the time you let him have complete control, but your pent up sexual frustration of these past few years, and since the first sight of him again, has led you to feel this way. 

He looks into your eyes and kisses you. The sexual frustration must be mutual because he then tore your shirt open. You gasp as it is torn from your body. Simon lets out a deep groan, “Look at those beautiful tits. They seem bigger than I remember.” he says as he gropes you. 

You shrug off the torn remnants of your shirt as Simon jiggles your breasts. He takes a step back, “Take off the bra, sweetheart.” he tells you. You take in a shaky breath as you reach behind and unclasp your bra. You pull the straps from your shoulders and let it fall. You glance down at Simon’s bulge, the imprint becoming even more noticeable. He walks towards you and lifts your chin, “My eyes are here, Y/N.” he says.

He steps behind you and grabs your breasts. You close your eyes and lean back into him, succumbing to his grasp. He plays with your nipples as you squirm around, and feel yourself getting wetter. “You like that, baby? You like when I play with your pretty nipples?” he asks. You nod against him, grabbing his arms. Simon suddenly grasps at your throat. “I wanna be rough tonight, baby. Is that okay?” he asks you. You nod, “Yes, Simon.” He puts his hand around your throat, “I think you meant to say...?” he asks you. You inhale, “Yes, sir.” He kisses and moans into your neck, “Thaaat’s it, baby. Now, get on your knees.” he tells you.

You turn around, a little too fast, and drop to your knees. You slowly look up at him. He begins to unbuckle his pants, “I wanna fuck your face, baby. You’re gonna take it, right?” he asks as he pulls his pants down, leaving his boxers on. You nod. Simon raises an eyebrow to you, “Yes, sir.” you say. He nods, and pulls his boxers down, revealing his large cock.

You let out a small moan at the sight.  _ It’s so big. I don’t remember him being that big. _ “Take me in your hand, Y/N. Stroke my cock.” he says. You wrap your hand around his shaft, slowly stroking him. You look into his eyes as you do so, seeing his eyes blown with lust.

He takes out your ponytail and then locks your hair in his fist. He slowly inches your face toward his member. “Open.” he says. You open your mouth and feel him touch your tongue. You let out a hot breath, eliciting a moan from Simon. You push your head forward, taking him in your mouth as much as you can. “I’ll let you work yourself towards it.” Simon tells you as you bob back and forth along his dick, it going deeper and deeper down your throat. He brushes the hair from your face as he holds your head in both of his hands. 

He pulls your mouth away and tilts your head up, “Take a big breath, sweetheart.” he says. You nod and inhale, opening your mouth and feeling Simon pull your head towards him again, his cock all the way down your throat. Simon lets out a loud grunt, “So tight.” You let out a moan and put your hands on his thighs as he instantly hits the back of your throat. “Oh, that’s it, baby,” he says, stroking in and out of your mouth, his pace getting quicker. 

You drop your hands from him and play with your nipples as he fucks your face. He goes deep in your throat and holds it there for a moment. Until you start gagging and he pulls out and strings of saliva connect from his dick to your lips. You cough and take some breaths. Simon pushes some hair away from your face and puts himself back in your mouth, jutting his hips into your mouth repeatedly. He must have hit at a certain angle too quickly because you had to take a second. He quickly pulls out and you lean over, coughing. You spit out the excess saliva from your mouth and it drips down your chest. 

He brushes his fingers through your hair, “You okay, honey?” You cough again but nod, “Yeah. I just need a second.” you tell him, grabbing his hand to hold it. He squats down in front of you, “You look so messy,” he says, rubbing your spit all over your mouth, “So beautiful.” You laugh, coughing a little bit through your laugh. “You call me beautiful when I’m covered in a mix of spit and precum, if that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.” you say, laughing. 

He smiles and stands back up in front of you, he pulls you back up to your knees and puts his dick on your face, “Just a little bit more and then I’m gonna bend you over, sweetheart.” Simon whispers. You look at him and moan, “Please.” you beg. He puts the head of his cock on your lips and you open up for him. He facefucks you a little slower but still stretches out your throat pretty good.

He pulls out and grabs your chin, looking deep into your eyes. He slaps your face, but not too rough. He groans, “You’re so fucking sexy.” he says, picking you up and holding you in the air as if you’re weightless, kissing you roughly. He fondles your ass, pulling you closer against him.

He sets you down and kisses you more. He turns you around and unbuttons your pants, “Try not to rip these, yeah?” you tell him. He chuckles, “Of course.” he says, pushing them down your legs. “Woah, where did these come from?” Simon asks, pulling on your lacy underwear. You chuckle, “I found them when I was scavenging for things. I got them for myself.” you reply.

“Mmm...they’re so sexy, especially on that ass of yours,” he says. He pulls them gently down your legs, you stepping out of them. He places his hand on your shoulder, and pushes you down, bending you over the bed. You place your hands on the mattress and feel him touch your inner thighs. Simon suddenly smacks your ass, you let out a yelp as you feel the sudden sting.

“I missed this beautiful ass. Goddamn, Y/N.” he says. You moan at his words, wiggling your hips. He smacks you again, leading you to let out a loud moan. He smacks you again, and again until your ass is red. "Oh, I love to see that jiggle." He steps behind you, putting his large cock on your ass, leading you to wiggle against him. He caresses your soft skin, slowing your wiggle and holding you. Then he pushes you over, making you put your ass in the air as he stepped closer.

He puts the head of his cock to your wet folds, moving it around, spreading your wetness. You shiver with anticipation, “What do you want, Y/N?” Simon asks you. You exhale, “I want you, Simon.” you tell him. He growls, “What do you want me to do?” he asks. You moan, “I want you to fuck me. Hard.” you tell him. “Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Simon says, pushing himself inside you. You gasp as he stretches out your walls.  _ It’s been so long. _ “Oh God, Simon.” you moan loudly. Simon moans with you, leaning over your body, “So nice and wet. Fuck.” he whispers in your ear. He pulls out and leaves just the tip. He pounds back into you, making you moan, “Fuck!” you yell. He covers your mouth, “Shh....don’t want walkers trying to ruin our party.” he says.

You nod and bite into your hand as he strokes in and out of you. His thrusts get faster and faster, soon he’s pounding you, rough. “You like it, baby? Oh, I’m sure you’ve been craving it ever since you saw me. Dirty girl.” he says as he keeps thrusting deep into you.

“Fuck, I love it so much,” you say, whimpering at the pleasure you’re feeling. The twin size bed squeaks as Simon thrusts into you, the sound making you even more worked up. You feel yourself approaching the edge, “Fuck, Simon, I’m gonna cum. Please, keep going.” you tell him. Simon never falters in his pace, until you beg him otherwise. “Go harder. Faster. Please!” Simon does as you wish, pounding into you even harder, even faster. You start rubbing at your clit. You quickly grab the single pillow on the bed and scream into it as your walls clench around Simon, still pumping into you through your orgasm. “Oh God!” you moan.

Simon stops, still buried deep inside of you. “God, that felt so good, feeling you get tighter around my big cock.” he says. You let out a weak laugh. He pulls out and flips you over, your ass hanging over the bed, but quickly lifted by Simon as he maneuvers your hips to meet his dick, putting himself back inside of you. He grunts when he feels your warmth again.

He strokes deep inside of you, his pace varied. He strokes into you particularly hard and hits the spot deep inside you. You gasp, “Fuck!” He chuckles and keeps a strong pace, thrusting in and out of you. You revel in his strength, holding you steady but also pounding into you, “Fuck, just like that, Simon. Just like that.” you tell him. 

He reaches over and squeezes your breasts while he thrusts into you. He plays with your nipples, sending a shock wave through your body. Your walls spasm around him. “Fuck, I’m close, baby.” he tells you. Your eyes widen, “You gotta pull out this time, okay?” you tell him. He nods at your words, his eyes closed. He grunts, “Where ya want me?” he asks. You think quickly, “On my tits.” you tell him. He smiles and pulls out, and you get on your knees on the bed quickly. He points towards your chest, and you start playing with yourself. He moans and then stops, he shoots his load all over your tits, you moan at the feeling of his warmth hitting you. You move your hand faster, “I’m gonna cum.” you say, short of breath. He wipes the remnants on your body as he leans over and replaces your hand with his, rubbing your clit but soon putting two fingers inside of you. He hooks his fingers just right and fingers you, quickly. You pant, “Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck, Simon!” He puts his other hand around your throat, adding a little pressure. Your walls clench around his fingers and you grab his wrist, “Fuck!” you say as he rides you through your orgasm. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out and you swipe a finger across your chest, coating it in Simon’s cum and lick it off. He moans, “Attagirl.” he says. You laugh as he rubs up and down your arm. You sigh and lay on the bed. “That was amazing. As always.” you tell him. He smiles down at you, “Of course it was.” he says. You scoff, “Come here.” you say, scooting over. He sits on the bed, his legs open for you to sit. You oblige and he wraps his arms around you, kissing your neck. You relax into him, letting out a deep sigh. You look up at him and pull his head down to kiss him. He kisses you deeply and pulls away, “I missed you. So much.” you tell him, gazing into his eyes. He smiles and kisses your forehead, “I’m here, Y/N. I’m not gonna leave you again.” he says. You smile, “Rick knows about us, he knows I was coming to see you tonight.” you tell him. “Is that gonna be a problem?” he asks, leaning to look at you. You look at him, “No, never.” you tell him. He nods and kisses your forehead.

After about twenty minutes of cuddling, he looks at his watch. “I think we should head back to our respective homes,” he says. You sigh, “Yeah. I guess.” you reply. You both get up and get dressed in comfortable silence. Simon gets his stuff and you get yours. When you exit the little house, it’s almost dark, very little light left. You both set out on your walk back to your vehicles. “I parked next to you,” he says. You nod, holding his hand, strolling through the woods. 

Once you reach your cars, he turns you around and kisses you again. “I love you, sweetheart. I never stopped,” he says. You smile, “I love you more.” you tell him. He brushes your hair back from your face and kisses your forehead. He opens your door and you get in, “Lead the way.” he says. You smile and close the door and start the car. You pull out onto the road and wait for him. You lead the way back and when you pull into Alexandria, he does a U-turn and heads back to the Sanctuary. Sasha lets you in and you wave to her. You get out of your car and head home, ready to start another day.


End file.
